<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born2Run by ChatoyantChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522981">Born2Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan'>ChatoyantChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I made this fic bc I’m a little piss baby and apparently I kin Masumi so, Muku is here for 🧚♀️ 💫✨comfort✨💫🧚♀️, They’re not rlly shipped but you can also read it like that??, also yeah this IS named after a penelope scott song what are u gonna do about it, no beta if that isnt obvious, oh Masumi is definitely ooc I just don’t care I needed someone to project my emotions onto, sometimes u don’t need words or validation but just want to hold a pink boys hand, this is STRAIGHT cringe but i kinda like it??? its a nice charm rlly, this is a vent fic ok, “are you ok?” generally speaking yeah but I’m just kinda pissed at the fact I have to exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi but he's got the feelings of a early 2000s emo kid and Muku is there to cheer him up</p>
<p>this is a vent fic kinda but all that happens is some dialogue and running sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born2Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically I was ripping holes in a pair of my jeans and I accidentally stabbed myself and instead of like getting a bandaid or even crying I literally just opened google docs and started this fic so</p>
<p>if u spot any mistakes lmk!! also the format is a little ugly but its how I think and process so forgive me for shoving that onto a fictional boy with major parental issues.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh! I didn’t think I’d find you here…” Muku was standing on the sidewalk, looking over at Masumi as he sat in the grass.<br/>
“Hm?” Moving his headphones and pausing the song, he looked back to see what he was called out for<br/>
“Director sent out a message saying you suddenly left…”<br/>
“Oh did she? What is this? An amber alert?”<br/>
“Ah…. did something happen? Not that you have to tell me! After all, I’m n-“ Muku began to spiral, but Masumi wouldn’t let that happen, mostly for his own self-interest of not wanting to listen.<br/>
“I’m gonna stop you there.”<br/>
“O-of course!”<br/>
“So, did you come out and look for me?”<br/>
“No actually! I was on my way home from the store so-“ Masumi should've noted the bag in his left hand sooner, save himself the trouble of the question, but whatever.<br/>
“Then just go home.”<br/>
“H-huh?”<br/>
Muku stood there for a few seconds, looking at Masumi with a mix of surprise (probably from the “go home” thing) and concern, Masumi instead of looking at the kicked kitten that was Muku, decided to look forward again.<br/>
“Hey, can I… sit here?”<br/>
“Do whatever you want.”<br/>
“T-thanks”</p>
<p>Masumi returned to his music, not caring about the other next to him, concerning himself with his staring at the river (which is more brooding than anything). </p>
<p>Well, he did… kind of</p>
<p>It’s not like he could ignore Muku’s presence forever…</p>
<p>or something like that anyway-</p>
<p>So he took a glance to his right, through his bangs he saw Muku sitting there, hugging his knees, staring ahead at the sunset (speaking of when did it get so late… oh well). He seemed lost in thought, or at least was admiring the scenery… </p>
<p>Wait, do people actually admire pretty sunsets?</p>
<p>No no that’s a rant for some other time…</p>
<p>Looking back at Muku, he finally acknowledged he should at least cease everyone else’s worries,<br/>
“Did you text them you found me?”<br/>
“Oh! Uh, not really…”<br/>
“Can you do it…”<br/>
“Yeah, no problem!”<br/>
And just like that Muku slipped out his phone, messaging everyone in lime about him running into Masumi…<br/>
“Do you want me to tell them we’re on our way? Or do you want to stay out a little longer?”</p>
<p>Tempting offer… he really didn’t want to face the consequences of him barging out of the dorms, especially since there wasn’t a build-up really…<br/>
He should be a good kid and head home.</p>
<p>“Tell them we’re on our way.”<br/>
“Oh, alrighty! Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yeah it’s fine, let’s go.”<br/>
“R-right!”</p>
<p>And just like that, the casual descent to home had begun. Masumi was more than aware he would be unnecessarily fussed over as soon as he walked in the door but, it’s cool, he’d let them shake their worries and promise to not run off again…<br/>
He should live up to those promises…</p>
<p>“Can I ask…” Muku started off, but he soon stopped himself, “no nevermind sorry I-“<br/>
“Felt like it” and Masumi shrugged.<br/>
“Oh… I get that…” Muku looked down a bit, but before Masumi could acknowledge (or whatever he considered an acknowledgment was in this case) Muku started back up,<br/>
“When I still did track, I uh… I liked the fact it felt like I could run away from things… even if I really wasn’t, it was kind of freeing? Sorry that was uncalled for wasn't it-“<br/>
“That’s exactly it.” Masumi nodded, before looking back to Muku, “it’s nice to get away.”<br/>
“Y-yeah…” Muku seemed to look away out of awkwardness, before realizing- “the street lights are on, we should probably hurry right?”<br/>
“Yeah-“ but before Masumi could really do anything about the situation, Muku grabbed his hand, running along the sidewalk at a pretty fast speed. Masumi was lucky he could kind of keep up or else he’d probably totally hit the floor by now… with Muku leading, he watched as his hair bounced slightly with each step, and Masumi was sure his hair was doing the same, and definitely to anyone who did see them, they’d have lots of questions or whatever but-</p>
<p>Now that he thought of it, it’s kind of weird that Muku’s first instinct was to…</p>
<p>Ah, nevermind, he did understand after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u liked this mess??? I think they're neat ok??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>